TLC crew gets pets!
by Claramont
Summary: What happens when the TLC crew gets pets? Nothing, just a lot of fluff and adorableness. A collection of oneshots featuring Kaider, Wolflet, and Cresswell. No Jacinter, too hard for me.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey everyone! I promised that I would have some more fanfics, and here they are. I'm just publishing them all at once, because when I start highschool (A little scared, any tips?) I'll be pretty busy with a lot of things. So enjoy this fluff and little romance in this fanfic. To those who haven't read it yet please check out my first fanfic, Twins of the Moon. Thanks!**

 **-starstruck02**

 **Kaider**

"Keep your eyes closed. Hey! No peeking!" Kai grabbed Cinder and rearranged the blindfold over her eyes. "Come on Kai, just let me see. I don't want to bump into anything," Cinder grumbled.

Kai just smiled and led Cinder out to the gardens, where Cinder's birthday gift was waiting.

Cinder mentally cursed Kai in her mind. She hated being blindfolded. It made her so uncomfortable, and although she knew Kai would never dream of it, she was afraid that he would prank her with a bucket of ice water. Thorne had done that last time he visited, and managed to record the whole thing. Cinder had walked through an unsuspecting door, and Thorne had dumped a bucket of water all over her. The initial shock was enough to send her into paralyse mode through her cyborg limbs. For an hour, Cinder couldn't move her leg or hand, and her net screen was waterlogged. To this day Thorne still watched that video.

Cinder stumbled forward and grabbed Kai's arm. "Hey, you didn't tell me that there were stairs,"Cinder accused. Kai chuckled and replied, "It's totally worth it, just trust me, alright?" Cinder relaxed, and cautiously made her way down the 22 stairs, and yes, Cinder just download a map of the palace. Speaking of which, "Kai, are we going to the gardens?" Kai looked surprised. "Yes, how did you know?" Cinder tapped her head, and Kai groaned.

"Not fair! That's considered cheating!"

"Oh, shush, we're already here. What did you want to show me, the crew will be here soon."

"Okay, alright, sit down on the grass, and wait here just a moment." Cinder did so, and folded her hands peacefully in her lap, and waited. Kai grinned, and pulled of the cover of a cage, and opened it.

"Is that a cage? I heard something open-aaaahhh!" Cinder was knocked over by a warm bundle of fur. Tearing her blindfold of, Cinder looked down to see the most adorable puppy ever. It had golden, curly fur, and warm, copper eyes. Cinder let out a squeal.

"He's adorable! He has the same eyes as you, Kai! We should name him Little Kai! Can we do that? Please?" Kai let out a laugh at Cinder's excitement, and then a thought hit him.

"Cinder, did you just squeal?" Kai asked, with a sly grin. "What? No, I, ugh, fine, I did. Happy?" Cinder put on a scowl, but it soon melted into a smile when she saw a ball of fuzz coming her way.

"Cinder, that was the first time I've heard you sound like that," Kai grinned. "Maybe I should tell Thorne about this when he gets here."

"Don't you dare! Little Kai, get him!" The puppy, who seemed to understand Cinder's intentions, bounded up to Kai, and knocked him over, giving the emperor of the Commonwealth wet, slobbery kisses. Despite his uncomfortable situation, Kai laughed.

"Ha, I officially have a new secret weapon. And he's adorable! What breed is he?" Cinder marvelled at the dog's silky golden fur, and bright brown eyes.

"He's a golden retriever. They're supposed to be really friendly, and they grow to be about this big." Here Kai spread his hands out and Cinder gasped.

"That's great! But he's so little right now," Cinder trailed off absently stroking the dog's head.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll grow. Hey, let's give him a name." Kai thought, and started. "But NOT Little Kai." Here Cinder grinned wickedly.

"Okay, okay, fine. It would be awesome though. Whenever the press asks for you, we can just send him," Cinder gestured to the puppy, "and have him lick the press to death."

"Hm.." Kai pretended to think. "Na, It'll be weird having a dog after me. Besides, everyone else might catch on and all the dogs in New Beijing would be named Kai. How about we name him Thorne instead?" Kai laughed at that idea.

"No! You'll jinx this sweet adorable ball of fur into a crazy pranker!" Cinder joked, half remembering the water bucket scene from a month ago.

Kai laughed too, remembering Cinder's initial shock from the ice cold water.

"Okay, how about Flynn?" (Okay, yes, I took this from Tangled. Plus, I think it's a good doggie name ;D)

Kai thought about it, and grinned. "Yeah, that's a good name. I like it. Hey, come here Flynn!" Flynn, seeming to recognize his new name, bounded up and jumped all over Kai and Cinder, knocking them both to the ground.

"Hey Kai?" Cinder asked.

"Yes?"

"Best birthday present ever." Kai chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Kai and Cinder lay side by side on the grass, and Kai closed eyes for a kiss, until, "Cinder, you have a wet nose."

"No, I don't, open your eyes," Cinder sounded mischievous. Kai did so, and looked up into Flynn's wet nose, and a vigourous lick.

"What the- Ah! Hey! Flynn! Off! Cinder, help me!" Cinder doubled over in laughter as she watched Kai roll on the ground, trying, and failing, to keep Flynn at bay. Finally, Cinder decided that Kai had enough, and picked the energetic puppy and cradled him in her arms.

"Thank you," Kai said gratefully. At that time, Torin came over and surveyed the happy couple and dog with unusually kind eyes.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty's. I have come to inform you that your friends have arrived. They are waiting in the throne room." Torin cleared his throat and paused to look down at Flynn bouncing around his heels. Torin gave the barest of a smile.

"Your Majesty, I've seen that you've taken my idea for Her Majesty's birthday present." Torin spoke.

"Kai, really? Torin gave you advice on my present?" Cinder asked. Kai grinned and then said, "He is my royal advisor. He is to consult me on important matters." Cinder laughed, and to Kai's surprise and Torin's, Cinder hugged the royal advisor.

"Thank you Torin. And you too Kai," Here Cinder pulled Kai into an embrace as well, "This birthday present was amazing. Flynn is awesome." Torin cleared his throat rather loudly, and pulled away.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I do need to remind you that your friends are still waiting." Torin said formally.

"Oh yeah! Come on Kai! Let's introduce Flynn to them! And I've got an amazing idea on how to get even with Thorne!" Cinder started walking, and whistled for Flynn to follow.

Scarlet looked up to see Kai coming towards them, grinning. She got up, and pulled him into a death crushing hug. Kai wheezed, and choked out, " Nice to see you too, Scarlet."

Scarlet let go of him and studied him with a gleam in her eye. "You've gotten a little taller. It's nice to see you, but where's Cinder?" Kai managed to put on a puzzled look. "I don't know. Cinder said she would be down here soon."

"Where could she be? Our favorite birthday girl, empress, and the easiest person to prank ever! Speaking of which, does anybody want to watch that video-ahhhhhhhh what is that thing?!" Thorne let out a surprised yell, and shrieked as Flynn knocked him over and kissed him with wet, sloppy licks. Cinder laughed as she stepped out from behind a column, a video camera in her hands. Grinning maliciously she took in the scene of Thorne shrieking like a little girl yelling, "Get it off me! Get it off me!" At this point, Kai reached down and pulled Flynn of Thorne, and stroked the golden retriever's head fondly. Cinder stopped the video, walked down, high fived Scarlet and grabbed her into a warm hug.

"Hey guys, like my new birthday present?" Cinder asked everyone, and at the same time, directed the question at Thorne. Everybody nodded, except Thorne and crowded around Flynn, cooing and stroking his fur. Everybody except, "Hey, where's Cress?" Thorne looked up.

"Cress wanted to take a look at the gardens before coming here. She wanted to take a walk alone, and GET THAT DOG AWAY FROM ME!" Here Thorne let out a yelp, and hid behind Wolf, the tallest member of the Rampion Crew.

"Aw, he only wants to play, what's wrong with that?" Cinder held Flynn closer to Thorne, and Flynn let out a tentative lick towards Thorne's direction. Thorne groaned, and walked out from behind Wolf.

"You're never going to live this down," Cinder said triumphantly.

"Fine, fine, just never let that dog get near me again. I've got a fear of them, especially golden retrievers. They're so big." Thorne shuddered.

"Thorne, I'm here!" Cress called out as she walked toward Thorne and the crew. She stopped short when she saw Flynn.

"Captain, oh my goodness! He's adorable! Can we get one?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey, hoped you liked the Kaider scene. This scene is pretty short, but still cute, in my opinion. Enjoy guys!**

 **Wolflet**

Scarlet groaned and rubbed her eyes. Why was it so light for 5:30 in the morning? She groaned again and rolled over in her sleep facing the clock. Scarlet yawned and tentatively opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. 10:00 am it read. 10 am, hm, WAIT WHAT?! Scarlet's eyes snapped open in a blink, and in one great bound, Scarlet leaped of the bed and rushed out of the room towards the kitchen. She paused when she heard Wolf talking to someone.

"There, there. I know you're scared, but have some of this. It's really good. Scarlet grew it too." Scarlet, confused on who Wolf was talking to, walked into the kitchen to see the oddest sight ever. There were blankets strewn on the ground, and cans of tomatoes lying on the table. And Wolf was in the midst of the whole scene, feeding a baby deer, a deer out of all things, some tomatoes.

"Wolf! What the heck is this mess? And why is there a baby deer in my house?" Scarlet practically screamed at Wolf. Wolf scratched his head and grinned.

"Come on Scarlet, her mom was killed by a fallen tree, and I found this one next to her mom. Can we keep her, please?" Wolf's face took on an excited look, not different from a young boy begging to keep a stray dog.

"No, we have too much work to do anyways. If we keep it, it'll get into the vegetables, and ruin all the crops. Do you know how much they eat? Feed the deer, and let it go," Scarlet ordered in her best grand'mere voice. Normally anyone would cower under that voice, but not Wolf.

"Scarlet, please, I'll take care of it and everything. She won't get in our way. I promise and swear to Luna and back. Besides, she already knows her name. Come here, Bambi." (hahahahahahahahahahaha :P and yes, I know Bambi is a guy in the movie, but whatever) Wolf called to the deer, and the deer, or Bambi, leaped up and trotted towards Wolf.

"See Scarlet, if we let her go now, she'll just come back. And she'll starve." Wolf got up and crossed his arms. His face took on a hopeful quality, and he looked so different from the Lunar special operative mutant soldier. Scarlet sighed, "Okay, fine, but if she, or Bambi, makes a single wrong move, she's going,"

"Okay! Okay, that won't happen! Hear that Bambi? You're going to live with me and Scarlet!" Here Wolf staged whispered to Bambi, "Watch out for Scarlet though. She might try and turn you into sausage. But I won't let that happen. I'll give you tomatoes every day so that you'll get strong. And maybe one day, you and I can throw Scarlet into the pond." Scarlet let out a laugh despite herself. Sinking down next to Wolf, she scratched Bambi behind her ears. Bambi snuggled closer to Scarlet, and was soon sleeping softly between Wolf and Scarlet.

"Hey Scarlet?"

"Yeah Wolf?"

"Thanks for letting me keep Bambi,"

"No problem, but if you even think about throwing me in the pond, I will turn Bambi into sausage."

"Okay, deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you didn't mind the shortness of Wolflet. Cresswell is a little short too, but I promise my other fanfics will contain an equal amount of all ships.**

 **-starstruck02**

 **Cresswell**

"Captain! Why did we have to stop in Qatar, of all places? There's nothing but sand and dust here, and it's so hot. There's only shopping malls and conference rooms here, for some reason(did some research :P)." Cress shifted uncomfortably on the dashboard of the Rampion.

"Trust me Cress, this place will get a lot more interesting when I come back," Thorne promised.

"Alright Captain. I'll just wait here and count the rocks for the hundreth time while waiting for you to come back." Cress sighed and turned her head towards the dull scenery outside.

Thorne waved bye, and walked of towards an apartment complex, where his surprise for Cress was waiting.

Cress sighed angrily. This was the place where Thorne had promised her would the best place on Earth? Stars, her satellite was more interesting than this! Cress let out another sigh, this time frustrated. She loved Thorne to pieces, and trusted him, but now, she doubted Thorne's so called _amazing_ present, as he called it. Stars, there wasn't even wifi here. Oh well, Cress settled back for a long wait.

Thorne was giddy with exhilaration. Cress would be so pleased. He knew how much Cress had been wanting something to play with on the Rampion, and there wasn't much that Thorne could do. But now, Thorne chuckled to himself, Cress wouldn't be able to tear herself away from this present.

Cress was at one hundred ninety two rocks when Thorne came in with a cardboard box. It seemed to be light, as Thorne didn't show any signs of exertion at all. He set down the box, and turned towards Cress. Excited, Cress got up and was about to open the box, when Thorne laid a hand on her arm.

"Just wait Cress. There's just one rule to this. You can only pick one." Thorne wasn't about to handle two of these things at once. Cress was a little confused for a moment, but she nodded anyways, and opened the box.

Thorne waited for Cress's initial reaction, and all of a sudden Cress was hugging Thorne with all her might, which, sadly, was not a lot. She glanced up at Thorne and smiled. "This is awesome Thorne, thank you,"

"All right, now go pick one," Thorne smiled gently down at Cress.

Cress knelt down at the box, where seven squirming kittens were available to Cress. She picked up a small tabby cat and laughed when the kitten started playing with her hair. She set that one down and called to Thorne.

"Thorne, come help me pick one! They're all so adorable!" Thorne smiled as he got up to his feet, and knelt by Cress, looking over the box of kittens.

"How about this one?" Thorne asked. "His eyes are just like yours." It was true. The small, grey striped kitten had startling bright blue eyes, not unlike Cress's.

"Yeah, I like him too. His personality matches you too!" Sure enough, the grey kitten jumped out of the box and started exploring the Rampion, walking with a sort of swagger that reminded Cress of Thorne's behaviour. Thorne laughed.

"You're right. This one's ours. What will we call him?" Cress scrunched up her face and thought hard. Suddenly, she lit up like a lantern.

"We should call him Pascal! I watched this old, second era movie called Tangled. It's about a girl stuck in a tower, and she had a chameleon named Pascal. Of course, he," here Cress gestured to the cat,"isn't a chameleon, it would still be a good fit. What do you say, Captain?" Thorne vigorously nodded, and picked up the small cat, newly christened Pascal.

"I like Pascal. Come on, let's go watch that movie you told me about. Tangled, wasn't it?"

"Okay Captain, but what about the rest of the kittens?"

Thorne gestured over to the entrance, where a kind elderly looking woman walked in.

"Hello Cress! Thorne told me about you! He came to see me about a present for you, and it just figured that Molly, my cat, had a litter of kittens! So I let Thorne bring them over and let you pick one. My name's Mabel, by the way," Mabel pause, and took in the sight of Cress holding Pascal in her arms.

"Oh! I see that you chose him! He was my favourite. He was always getting into some sort of mischief though. Getting into the laundry, jumping onto people when they weren't looking. He's pretty sweet though. His antics have just become a pleasant surprise to me. He doesn't do anything bad though," Mabel added in after seeing Cress and Thorne's hesitant expressions. Cress smiled up at Thorne.

"I think he's perfect for us," Cress grinned.

"Okay, well, have fun with your new cat, dears!" Mabel called over her shoulder as she made her way out with a basket of cats.

Thorne took off at the control seat, leaving Cress to play happily with Pascal. In doing so, she caught a flash of fur. Cress bent down near the chair, and picked up a disgruntled tabby kitten by the scruff of her neck. Cress smiled to herself.

Thorne did say she could only choose one, but maybe Thorne could be persuaded. Cress giggled in glee. She was coming to love Earth and its creatures as much as she was coming to love Thorne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the oneshots of the TLC crew. From a review, that for some reason I only saw on email, and not on the actual fanfic, I realized that I totally forgot about Kiko! So I madly wrote up another chapter featuring everybody's favourite android, Iko, and also Kinney! Enjoy!**

 **-starstruck02**

Kinney couldn't contain his grin as he made his way to Iko's room. Kinney started daydreaming about the past. He and Iko had had a rough start, but soon they got used to each other, Iko his dry humour, and Kinney, the fact that she was an android. One thing led to another, and here Kinney was, giving Iko a "birthday" present.

Iko had always wanted one, and was a little ashamed to tell Cinder, because she was so busy with Luna right now. So she confided in Kinney. Kinney, who was starting to grow on Iko, decided to get a birthday gift for the lovable android. And he was positive that she would love it. Kinney grinned to himself as he stopped in front of a elegantly carved door that read, _Madame Counselor._ He repositioned the wooden crate under his arms, which was covered in poorly decorated wrapping paper and ribbons, but still very festive. He raised his arm to knock, when the door burst open, and Iko sprang out, dragging Kinney into the room.

"Hi Kinney! It's nice to see you again! Wait, what's the box for? And what's with all the streamers?" Iko asked curiously, bouncing up and down on the bed. Kinney suppressed a smile, and held the box out, saying in a monotone voice that he used as a guard, "Madame Counselor, I present to you, your very unbirthday birthday present," Iko squealed, and pulled Kinney into a warm hug. Surprisingly, Kinney thought, Iko felt very human. Sooner or later, Kinney would forget that Iko was even an android at all.

"You remembered! I didn't think you were being serious when I told you," Iko nearly screamed. Kinney shrugged and scratched his head. He could remember their conversation. Iko trying to cry, her eyes a melancholy blue, trying, and failing to cry. It was heartbreaking. Iko had wanted to be human so bad, Kinney decided then and there that he would do anything to see those sunflower yellow eyes, and that included in treating her like a human. And so here he was, with a tearful android and a silly looking party hat.

"Iko, open it. And I want you to know, it's going to be your responsibility to take care of her and everything." Kinney, smiled, enjoying the surprised eyes of the android. Purple with splashes of blue, like a firework.

"Wait, you mean it's alive?" Iko asked. Kinney shook his head up and down, and eagerly gestured for Iko to open the crate. Iko eagerly did so, and stared in shock as she lifted out a small cocker spaniel puppy. Kinney had to grin in spite of himself. His mother, Mabel Kinney, had always loved pets, and had opened an animal adoption center. Cinder had graciously persuaded the Earthen Council to send a shipment of dogs and puppies, arguing that Lunars needed dogs as much as Earthens. Cinder's idea had been a good one, and many Lunars adopted, in need of a furry companion.

Worried that some Lunars would try to control their pets, Cinder had installed the Linh device in all dogs and puppies that were born, to give them protection against any crazy Lunars. It had worked, and Mabel could barely keep up with the demands. Cinder herself had even gotten a dog, but from Emperor Kai, when she was down on Earth. That's where she got the shelter idea.

Kinney himself had personally asked his mother if he could adopt one. Smiling, she had let him pick out a puppy free of charge. Kinney had picked what he thought was the happiest dog in the world. The cocker spaniel was never down. She was always jumping, always wanting to play. She was perfect for Iko, who he thought needed a companion who could always be with her.

Iko was always lonely, with Kinney having to go to his shifts, Cinder running a country, and the rest of her friends down at Earth. Kinney hoped that would be different now with the energetic dog. And now, watching Iko's eyes light up into sunflower yellow, Kinny knew that he had been right.

"OMG! She's so cute! I love her, and she's all mine!" Iko hugged her new pet with all the strength an android could muster, while her new dog was trying to lick Iko's face.

"Cinder got me a new sensor pad, the latest technology, and she's soooo soft!" Iko grinned with all her might.

"You know what? I'm going to name her Sunny! She's so happy! And I love her, thank you so much Kinney!" Kinney smiled, and something inside of him fluttered.

"You'll let me see Sunny right? I can help you train her. My mom owns the shelter, and she taught me some ways to train dogs. It'll be fun. We can give her treats and play fetch with her." Iko smiled.

"That would be great, Kinney, this is the best birthday present I've ever gotten,"

"Maybe because its the only birthday gift you've ever gotten," Kinney joked, and Iko laughed. Again, Kinney felt something stir inside of him. Iko looked beautiful, and he truly meant it. Iko stared at him.

"Kinney, what's wrong, your eyes look unfocused, and your body heat is rising," Iko asked worriedly. She came close to put her hand on Kinney's forehead, and suddenly, without thinking, Kinney pulled Iko towards him, pressing his lips against hers. Iko gasped, and Kinney wondered if she was mad.

But then he saw a glimpse of her eyes. Sunflower yellow. He smiled.

 **So hey, what do you think? This is now my favourite chapter out of all of them, Kaider being second. I hope you enjoy, this one was for CoCoIzyumy, who requested it!**

 **-starstruck02**


End file.
